


The Date

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne and Bog go on their first date together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> The incredible http://gotta-strange-magic-therpg.tumblr.com/ asked me to write a date story for Bog and Marianne. I hope I did a good job for you!!

Bog paced back and forth as he tried to figure out how he was going to invite Marianne on a date. They had spent plenty of time together since declaring their love for each other, but Dawn made it clear just the other day that he had never taken her sister out on a date, air quotes attached. Of course, then she had had to explain what she meant by a “date.” Now he was terrified, which was part of the reason his wings kept jerking and buzzing. He had never been on a “date” before. He had no idea what was expected of him or of her. He didn't want to ask his mother and Dawn had been a fountain of too much information for him to even begin to process. Marianne would be there any minute now. They had planned a sparring match for today, but he was having trouble focusing on that as he was so obsessed with how to ask her on a date. Bog figured if he could ask her, maybe the rest would simply fall into place. 

Bog and Marianne were sparring outside in a clear area. Bog had a plan, not much of a plan, but it was quickly falling apart because he was so nervous and kept forgetting what he wanted to say or do. His distraction finally got him hit in the hip by Marianne's covered sword, causing him to lose his stance. He stumbled to the side nearly falling over as he reached out and steadied himself against a rock. 

Marianne frowned at him. “What is wrong with you? You are not paying any attention!” 

Bog looked embarrassed. “Uh...nothing just...” 

He looked down at his hands as he pulled his staff against him. Marianne leaned in trying to catch his eyes with hers as she patiently waited. It was clear to her he had something on his mind, but she would not rush him. 

Bog glanced up at her and caught her as she stared hard at him, which did nothing to help his nervousness. 

He finally took a deep breath and muttered, “Would you go on a date with me?” 

Marianne stood still as she stared at him like he had grown another head. “What?” 

Bog fidgeted as he clenched and unclenched his long fingered claws around his weapon, he looked down and swallowed again. “Would you go on a date with me?” 

Marianne looked completely confused. “A date?” 

Bog looked up at her, his nervousness clearly written on his features.“Well, it was brought to my attention that we have never really gone on a real date.” 

Marianne pressed her lips together. “Dawn?” 

Bog nodded in explanation. “Dawn.” 

Marianne took Bog's staff out of his hands, setting it aside as she then took both of his hands in hers. “Bog, I love you. We don't have to go on a date! I never even thought about it.” 

Bog smiled and gently pulled her close. “I love you.” 

Marianne leaned against him, her chin resting on his chest as he gazed down at her. He murmured again, “Would you go on a date with me?” 

Marianne sighed, but grinned. “I would love to go out with you.” They kissed softly. 

Bog reached up to stroke his claws through her hair. “I will pick you up tonight?” Marianne smiled broadly. “Yes.” 

Bog was pacing again in the small room. Step one was completed; he had successfully asked her out on this date, but now what? He had tried to do everything himself without his mother getting wind of what was going on. Of course, that lasted perhaps an hour before she was in there trying to help. 

Bog had finally gotten her to leave after a lot of moaning and groaning and pleading. He turned around to look at his handiwork. He had decorated the room with midnight blue flowers, lit a small fire and set candles of dark spice scents around the room. He had food that he knew she liked being prepared. Thank goodness for the trading with the summer fields so that he always had foods for Marianne's delicate fairy digestion! 

Finally, he decided it was time to pick up Marianne. He plucked a bloom off the table, one he had set aside just for her and grabbed his staff. He walked purposefully from the room trying to squash his nervousness as he headed out the entrance and took off into the night. 

Marianne was doing her own pacing near her windows as she waited for Bog. She could not figure out why she was so nervous! It was Bog! But this seemed different somehow. She ran her hands down her outfit, a bit more dressy than what she usually liked to wear. The tunic was a bit longer, brushing the bottom of her knees. The colors were dark purples and blues. She played with her hair again wondering if it was sticking up all over the place again. Dawn had tried to tame it, but even she was no match for Marianne's unruly hair. Marianne pressed her lips together again chewing nervously. 

From the corner of her eyes she caught sight of Bog flying in and her heartbeat doubled when she saw him, the moonlight glistened off his exoskeleton and wings as he gracefully came down. He landed on the edge, not making any sound expect the folding of his wings. With a nervous smile he extended his hand toward her. She thought that his eyes were so beautiful as he gazed at her. 

“Ready?” 

She nodded mutely, he looked especially handsome tonight though nothing seemed different, just the look in his eyes. She reached out and took his hand feeling the warmth of his palm against her fingers. He gently pulled her to him for a moment as she stepped up onto the window ledge. He softly placed the flower he brought her into her hair, his claw tips caressing her cheek as he did so. She reached up to touch the flower, which made her smile even more at the remembered night when their love first started to blossom between them. He smiled shyly holding her hand as they set off into the evening sky. 

They relaxed a bit and flew slowly around one another or reached out and held hands. 

They finally arrived at Bog's new castle and he led her inside to the room he had set up for their first date. Of course, when they arrived at the room, Bog's simple decorations had been added to while he was away. Bog stopped short, his mouth dropping open. His mother had added hearts AGAIN. She also added those damn streamers that she always found a way to keep hidden from him so he couldn't dispose of them. There was what he thought was intended to be a cake and about a zillion more candles. Bog groaned loudly as he ran his hand over his face. For a brief happy moment he thought about what would happen if he took his mother and dropped her off in the fairy kingdom to go around and mess up their dates. It sounded like the perfect solution. He loved his mother a great deal, but there were times... 

Marianne realized, judging from the expression on Bog's face, that this was not what he had planned, that Griselda must have attacked the room while he was gone. The streamers were a dead giveaway. 

She covered her mouth to try to stifle the laugh that threatened to bubble out. Bog looked beyond embarrassed. “Sorry Marianne, it seems my mother found out about our date.” 

Bog couldn't help but smile at her as he reached down to take her hands and kiss her knuckles.   
“Want to burn everything?”

Marianne giggled, blushing brightly. “Maybe not this time.” 

She took Bog's hand and they walked in. It really was far over the top, but they did end up having a nice dinner. They talked about... well just about anything and everything like always. They held hands across the table and even fed each other bites of fruits and roots, chuckling and blushing like this was their first time together. 

They had dessert, which included the odd cake that his mother had deposited in the room. The cake wasn't too bad after all, although it looked a bit frightening. The real dessert was something special that Bog hoped she would like, a creation that he had actually planned for tonight. 

What Bog had actually had planned for their dessert was a goblin specialty drink made with a type of rare dark chocolate that could only be made from ingredients here in the dark forest. It was very bitter, but it transformed into a warm spicy taste as it melted on the tongue. They moved to sit in front of the fire where there were some thick grass-woven mats, courtesy of his mother, which Bog reminded himself to actually thank her for later. 

They both were trying not to be silly around each other, but they both felt foolish at how calling this a “date” had made them both feel different about being together tonight. It made this particular time together more romantic than any time they had spent together before. But neither of them seemed to be able to help acting nervous and blushing with one another. 

Bog sat with Marianne nestled between his legs. She rested back against him as she sipped at the warm chocolate drink Bog had had prepared for tonight. Bog wrapped one arm around her waist gently, snuggling her close to him. He kissed the top of her head and took in the fragrance of her hair as he leaned back on one arm with a slight tug of a smile at his lips. 

Marianne would hold her mug up for him and he would move to take it to share a sip then gave it back. They just sat there together quietly as they listened to the crackling of the fire and shared the dark drink. 

Finally, she turned around and set the cup aside. “This was nice, Bog. A perfect first date.” 

Bog looked embarrassed, but his eyes were pleased. “Really? I had no idea what to do.” She turned fully to sit on her knees and cupped his face between her small hands. “Yes.” Marianne leaned in and kissed him, a soft kiss that lingered on the lips. Her hands moved to the back of his neck and slowly up along his scalp as her tongue slipped between his lips. He brought one hand up to her waist, his claws flexed just a little against her waist. He slowly dragged his claws down her to her hip as his lips brushed hers, his tongue just touched the tip of her tongue. Bog pulled her a little closer and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to press herself against him. Their kiss became more fevered when suddenly they were disturbed by the very loud sound of someone clearing their throat. The two of them leapt apart like two teenagers being caught necking. Bog stood up so quickly that he hit the table with a hand, knocking over a few candles and dishes. Marianne jumped to her feet as well, her wings fluttering as she let out a startled yelp. She also tasted blood as she bit her lip in her surprise. She then scrambled with Bog to quickly put out any candles that had fallen off the table. 

Griselda stood there with an amused look, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the two of them being frantic for a moment before they finally stopped and stood side by side, their hands behind their backs as they tried to look as innocent as possible. 

Griselda grinned. “Well, Bog, don't you think it's time you escorted your young lady home?” Griselda figured if they were going to play at dating then she was going to play her “mother” role to the hilt, which included making Bog take Marianne home at a decent hour, despite the fact they were both grown-ups. 

She snickered, but tried to keep her face neutral as she looked between the two dorks. 

Bog looked confused for a moment. More often than not Marianne stayed here, but then he seemed to suddenly remember they were on a date; that was part of the ritual, that he should escort her home. He swallowed with a glance at his mother and then back to Marianne. “May I take you home?” 

Marianne smiled, her cheeks flushed with a sideways look at Griselda. “That would be nice.” 

Griselda made shooing motions with her hands. “Go on you two, take her home Bog. Don't be long.” It was quite clear that Griselda was having a ball with this, as Bog took Marianne's hand and escorted her from the room. 

Griselda shook her head, stifling her laughter at the two lovebirds. 

Soon after, they arrived back at Marianne's room, landing softly. “I had a wonderful time, Bog.” 

He blushed. “So would you go on another date with me?” 

Marianne giggled, a rich blush rising in her cheeks. “I would love to.” Bog reached out to take the tip of her chin between his thumb and finger. He tilted her face up to kiss her mouth softly. She laid her hands on his hips as she leaned up into the kiss with a smile on her lips.


End file.
